User blog:Pat141elite/Street Fighter X Mai-HiME/Characters/Antagonists
Lists of villains in the fanfiction crossover story Street Fighter X My-HiME. Shadaloo Prior to the U.S. release of Street Fighter II, Capcom was afraid of a lawsuit from Mike Tyson over a character with his likeness and a similar sounding name (his Japanese name being Mike Bison). Additionally, when the designers presented the game to Capcom USA's marketing department, they believed that the name Vega (Dictator) was a weakling's name. They decided to rotate the names of three of the four boss characters in the following manner: *The boxer is known as M. Bison in Japan and Balrog in the U.S. *The Spanish assassin/bullfighter is known as Balrog in Japan and Vega in the U.S. *The evil dictator and head of Shadaloo is known as Vega in Japan and M. Bison in the U.S. In certain illustrations, including ones for the Street Fighter II series, his Japanese name, "Bison", can be seen on the waistband of his trunks, although it is usually removed when these illustrations are published outside Japan. In later games, the word "Champion" appears in its place. M. Bison/Vega (Dictator) : Voiced by: Norio Wakamoto (JPN), Gerald C. Rivers (ENG) M. Bison, known as Vega (ベガ, Bega) in Japan, is the main antagonist of the Street Fighter II and Street Fighter Alpha series. He was inspired by Washizaki (鷲崎, Eagle Cape), a villain from the manga and anime Riki-Oh; and Yasunori Kato (加藤保憲), the antagonist from the fantasy film, Tokyo: The Last Megalopolis ''(aka ''Teito Monogatari, 帝都物語). In Street Fighter Alpha 3 he refers to himself by the full title of Master Bison ("Vega-sama" in the Japanese version), with Cammy and the Dolls refering to him in the same way as well. Bison is an archetypical villain character motivated by his own self-seeking interests and lust of power. He is a ruthless, callous and an unforgiving dictator with no hesitations for destroying anyone or anything who opposes him. While demanding absolute loyalty and obedience from his subordinates, Bison considers them as mere pawns rather than human beings, and tolerates his henchmen only as long as they serve his dark ambitions. He decided to exterminate Cammy and the Dolls for becoming useless to his further plans in Street Fighter Alpha 3, and attempts to eliminate Seth for usurping him in Street Fighter IV. He is not above trying to use coercion by force (as seen during at least one storyline in SFA3) and brainwashing to convert skilled martial artists to his cause. Bison shows no compassion or mercy at all towards his hapless victims, considering them insignificant and pitiful wretches not worth living. As the founder and leader of Shadaloo, he is prepared to gain power and wealth using all possible criminal activities, ranging from drug trafficking and arms dealing to terrorism and illegal human experimentation. In addition, M. Bison is also supremely arrogant and narcissistic, with a vast ego that rivals or may even surpass that of Vega's, and a penchant for fancying himself as a god. He has nothing but contempt for his opponents and considering himself the truly superior fighter for mastering the Psycho Power. However, Akuma notes during his pre-final boss dialogue in Street Fighter Alpha 3 that Bison is foolish for not relying solely upon his fists. As stated in his own pre-boss fight dialogue with Ryu in SFA3, Bison's ultimate goal is to rule the world forever and be recognized as the most powerful martial artist of all time. Intending to accomplish that objective, Bison has cheated death and returned to wreck havoc not once, but at least twice. Unlike other seemingly villainous boss fighters of the series, like Gill (who desires to rule mankind as a benevolent sovereign) or Akuma (who just wants to test his strength against worthy opponents), Bison is quite interested in tormenting, exploiting and ultimately oppressing other people to achieve absolute power for his own personal urges. Unsurprisingly, he has earned the eternal enmity of many other Street Fighter characters (Chun-Li, Guile, Guy, Cammy, Rose, T. Hawk, etc.) for his malevolent and sinister nature.Having banished all goodness in his heart to control Psycho Power, he possesses a dark and irredeemable spirit. He does display a twisted sense of humor, and seems to possess a "business before pleasure" attitude Given all these personality traits and his sheer inner evil, M. Bison can be considered a true cold-blood psychopath, since he is completely unable to feel any love, compassion or remorse for his actions and has countless pleasure in not only taking his opposers's lives but also destroying their spirits and hearts - and, furthering this, Bison has little to no regard for the suffering and damages he caused, as mentioned in several of his win quotes and also brands others to be weak or that they don't stand a chance against him. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, he is the principal villain of the story, given to his malevolent motives. His main objectives in the story is to get information about the HiME Star, after he learns that the power from the Star may have a connection to his Psycho Power, that may allow it to reach its peak once more. In order for Bison to achieve this, first in the nineth chapter of the story, he kidnaps Takumi Tokiha in front of Natsuki and Mai, that may allow him to lure any one of the three HiMEs to his trap; and then the same thing with Alyssa Searrs, in order for him to gain control of the Searrs Foundation which he fails firstly after Juri foils his plans, and then succeeds for the second time after Alyssa, Miyu, and Joseph Greer were defeated by the four HiMEs and their Street Fighter teams. Vega/Balrog (Claw) : Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (JPN), Doug Erholtz (ENG) Vega, known as Balrog (バルログ, Barurogu) in Japan, is one of the bosses of the Street Fighter fighting game series. He first appeared as a boss character in Street Fighter II. He is a memorable character, not only for his obsession with beauty, but also for the claw he wields and his unique fighting techniques. Vega's fighting style is a blend of Ninjutsu and bullfighting, thus earning him the nickname "Spanish Ninja." Vega's character archetype is very familiar in Japanese manga and anime: the Narcissist (ナルシスト,Narushisuto), often depicted as a long-haired, effeminate self-lover. He is arrogant and convinced of his own abilities and invulnerability, almost to the point of megalomania; though this is perhaps justified, as he is shown to be a highly skilled fighter. He can be incredibly sadistic - sometimes nearly to the point of being a psychopathic, bloodthirsty monster - and takes great pleasure in seeing the ugly murdered through his own doing. Vega's unbridled and solipsistic ego is shown even in his taste in interior decor, as his mansion is decorated with portraits, all of him. Despite his vain personality, Vega's mannerisms will at times show to be elegant and gentlemanly, likely because of his noble background. Additionally, he is also attracted to and impressed by the beauty and strength of young women, notably Chun-Li, Cammy, Natsuki, and Shizuru . He also harbors a tragic side. The family trauma he experienced molded his fragile mind to percieve physical unattractivness as not only replusive, but also as a threat. With his beloved mother murdered at the hands of an ugly man, ugliness came to represent evil and cowardice, while beauty represented heroism and strength. Balrog/M(ike) Bison (Boxer) Balrog, known as M. Bison (Ｍ.バイソン, Mike Bison) in Japan, is a character from the Street Fighter series. He is modeled after retired boxer "Iron" Mike Tyson, due to the sounding name of the character. Rising from a childhood of poverty, Balrog was once a great boxing champion and prize fighter. He was banned from boxing for permanently injuring his opponents and accidentally killing one (as well as his illegal maneuvers, particularly his headbutt), so he joined the Shadaloo criminal organization, and worked his way up from the bottom, eventually becoming M. Bison's chief enforcer. Balrog is self-centered, hot-tempered, arrogant, flippant and sadistic. He is a belligerent pugilist who possesses an insatiable urge for money, and a vicious, bullying mean streak, often refusing to take responsibility for his actions. His main reasons and motivation for joining Shadaloo and M. Bison throughout the Street Fighter series have always been to attain massive wealth, fame and glory so he can be on easy street for life. For that motivation alone, Balrog would cheat, steal or even kill to accomplish this. Honor is something Balrog does not acknowledge. Despite being a once great prize boxer, Balrog has intentionally cheated in his fights whenever he felt like it; he even accidentally killed one of his opponents once. Balrog is also shown to be very unintelligent; when M. Bison was believed to be dead after the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3, the role of leader of the organization fell to him and it collapsed immediately, which forced him to work security at casinos and other places just to get by. Balrog also displays an extreme affinity for women, with Chun-Li being the only exception. Searrs Foundation Alyssa Searrs Alyssa's role in the story is same as the anime, with some changes. The differences is Alyssa is killed by Father Greer, while in the story she is killed by Garuda; whereas prior to that, Father Greer was killed by Akuma with his Shun Goku Satsu. In some parts of the story, she is implied to experience traumatic encouters with Street Fighter villains (i.e., Evil Ryu and M. Bison respectively), for Evil Ryu's case, he soundly beats Miyu to a pulp and attempts to kill Alyssa with the Raging Demon, and then when Bison tries to kidnap her in order to gain control the Searrs Foundation said above. Users of the Satsui no Hado Evil Ryu/Satsui no Hado ni Mezameta Ryu : Voiced by: Hiroki Takahashi (JPN), Kyle Hebert (ENG) Evil Ryu, (殺意の波動に目覚めたリュウ, Satsui no Hadō ni Mezameta Ryū, "Ryu who has Awakened to the Surge of Killing Intent", Satsui Ryu in short), or Dark Ryu in the UDON comics, is a playable character in various Street Fighter games beginning with Street Fighter Alpha 2. He was originally introduced in a 1996 Street Fighter Zero''manga series authored by Masahiko Nakahira and later adapted in the ''Street Fighter canon storyline by Capcom. Evil Ryu is not an entirely "independent" character; he represents Ryu, should he completely succumb to the Dark Hadou and use Ansatsuken as it was originally used, and depicts Ryu's struggle to resist the byurge. Like Akuma, Evil Ryu has a signature symbol that appears when he performs the Shun Goku Satsu; in Street Fighter Alpha 3 ''and ''Capcom vs. SNK 2, the symbol was Metsu, for "Destruction" (滅), though it only appears in his ending, not during gameplay. Evil Ryu previously appeared as a palette swap of Ryu wearing a black gi, though the [http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Street_Fighter_Alpha_series Alpha series] also gives him a black head band. His skin also becomes a slightly darker shade along with his hair. From the [http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/SNK_vs._Capcom_series SNK vs. Capcom ''series] onward, he has been depicted with red pupils, although some games leave his eyes entirely red. In ''Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, his design was given an update, taking on a much more feral appearance with traits taken from Akuma. He appears far more menacing and powerful; his eyes now glow, his costume and headband are torn, and his hair has Akuma's spikiness and reddish tint. Most notable of all is a gaping hole burned into his chest, with a similar scar on his back that bears a glowing 'Ten' kanji. As Evil Ryu, he becomes quite demonic and rage-driven; while his anger is not mindless, he has cast aside his respectful ways. Like Akuma, he enjoys power, and seeks strong warriors to fight to the death with. He truly hates what he perceives as weakness from humanity, such as love, family, justice and vengeance. He is also extremely brutal towards fighters in general, especially those that try to oppose him. Also like Akuma, Evil Ryu is also dark and completely cold-blooded, and refers to himself as a demon. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, only Natsuki can subdue the Satsui no Hado inside Ryu. And in that said story, he appears with his incarnation from SSFIV:AE, first during his fight with Akuma, and the second when Shizuru inadvertently awakened the Satsui no Hado within Ryu. Oni/Kuruoshiki Oni : Voiced by: Taketora (JPN), Dave Mallow (ENG) Oni (鬼, Ogre), also known as The Mad Demon, Onigami or 'Destroyer of Heaven '(Asura's Wrath) (狂オシキ鬼, Kuruoshiki Oni, literally Maddened Ogre) is a secret fighter in the Street Fighter series. He can be fought as a secret boss in Arcade Mode, as well as being a playable character.[3] Oni is in fact Akuma, who has let the Satsui no Hadou consume him to the point where he has discarded all of humanity and has lost his prominent moral code as a warrior who will now kill any warrior in a fight, and has taken the form of a full demon. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, he is the final boss other than Bison and the Obsidian Prince (Reito). Oni has no morals and will fight anyone to the death, regardless of condition, rather than seeking out worthy opponents to fight and kill in a fair match. In addition, he now talks in the third person even more, as he says his own name after defeating or killing his opponents. He also becomes far more evil to the point of calling himself evil incarnate. As Oni, he completely despises humanity and says it is of no use to evil incarnate. While no true references or authentication have been released by the creators of the series upon Oni's true origins, Oni's inspiration nonetheless came from the demons known as Oni in Japanese myth, said being fearsome, lurking fanged and horned demon giants that once terrorized and pillaged villages and travelers in ancient Japan. His origin spawning from Akuma remains more intricate however, bearing more metaphysical roots. In the Japanese religion of Shinto, impurity and pollution are states of being that are considered to be unholy and corruptible, known as Kegare, and range from physical harm, filth, varying things stemming from the phenomena of death, to immorality and continued vice. In Japanese folklore and mythology, demons and malevolent spirits are said to be attracted and even born from such impurities, and humans are mentioned and shown in stories of old and in modern works, to be capable of transforming into demons through such degrees of corruptible impurity. Hence, as the Satsui no Hadou is a state of power born of an intense and nearly maddening desire to kill and dominate without consequence and conscience, such an impure state drove Akuma into an infernally powerful being beyond that of Shin Akuma, completely transcending and removing him from his humanity into something once greatly feared and abhorred. Category:Blog posts